L
L''' (Japanese: , Rū; English dub: ), full name '''L'cirufe (Japanese: , Ru Shirufe; English dub: ), is one of the eight main playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles X. He is an inventor indigenous to Mira who sells his crafts to the Nopon and other natives in exchange for food. L's affiliation to BLADE's Divisions is stated as a Wanderer; he assists the BLADE members from time to time. Appearance L is an unidentified xenoform with light turquoise skin and horns that run from his forehead down the sides of his face. His shoulder-length hair is primarily blue, though there are some purple portions as well. His eyes are yellow. He is very tall, approximately 208 cm, and described as "eerily statuesque" in build. Personality L is said to be very strange and holds the Earthlings with high curiosity, but is very friendly to them. He is also somehow well-versed in proverbs and a connoisseur of historical facts though he often uses inaccurate renditions of human idioms and phrases. Curiously, he refers to himself as if he were more than one person, using plural words such as "we" instead of "I" when speaking in the first person. From the beginning of the game, his species is stated to be unknown. Gameplay Location When not in the party, L can be found at the western end of the Armory Alley in the Administrative District of New Los Angeles, where he can be recruited by the party. L's Shop will be proposed there with gear and Skell gear equipments. After completing Booming Business, L's Shop will offer the player the ability to add augment slots to armor and weapons at the cost of Miranium. Recruitment L can be recruited after Chapter 4. In battle The Class of L is an Alternative Shield Trooper. He wields a Shield and Psycho Launchers. His two unique Arts are Mindstorm and Dual Dynamo. His class progression is as follows: Heart-to-Hearts The following heart-to-hearts between L and Cross are: Missions Affinity links * Cross * Giogion * Nagi * Nelly * Regina * Thomas * Veverta Story Main story L is first met at Goblin's Narrow in Noctilum during Chapter 4. He joins as a supporting character and can be recruited upon completion of this story mission. Trivia * L's full name (L'cirufe) is an anagram of Lucifer, which seemingly matches one of the character's initial concept artwork. L's appearance is similar to a classic red devil with horns that point upward, except he is blue with horns that point downward. * Ryōtarō Okiayu, who voices L in the Japanese versions, also voiced Karellen (Krelian) in the Japanese versions of the original Xenogears. Quotes Battle dialogue Soul Voices * "Thwack 'em for some extra zing!" * "Let's have a blast! Literally!" * "Sorry, could someone get our party started?" * "Right in the kisser! Now cripple them!" * "Let's drive all over this giant!" * "An aura right now might lead to good things!" * "We floated like butterflies. Now you sting like bees!" * "You scratch our back? We'll scratch yours!" * "Cripple it! Pazzow!" * "We think we need a little pick-me-up." * "Good-bye, and good night..." * "Oh good, it broke. Now weaken them!" * "Yes! Now cripple them!" * "Activating Overdrive! Your turn!" * "Three in a row! Shoot to kill!" * "They fell for it! Get it? Now weaken them!" Post-battle dialogue Gallery Screenshots Lou doll.png|L piloting a Skell Lou.png|L Doug Lyn Ru shot.JPG|L with Doug and Lin Ru in combat.JPG|L in combat Ru speaking to the party.JPG|L speaking to the party L infobox.jpg|L's infobox from the Affinity Chart Ru infobox.JPG|L's infobox from the Affinity Chart (japanese) Art 116.jpg|Official Art G img tsukamoto01.jpg|Official Art QbcRppn.jpg|Concept art XCX-Ru-Concept-Artwork-04.png|L initial concept artwork XCX-Ru-Concept-Artwork-03.png|L initial concept artwork XCX-Ru-Concept-Artwork-02.png|L initial concept artwork XCX-Ru-Concept-Artwork-01.png|L concept artwork 080.jpg|Concept Art 081.jpg|Concept Art 082.jpg|Concept Art 083.jpg|Concept Art 280.jpg|Concept Art 281.jpg|Concept Art fr:Ru Category:Characters in X Category:Male Characters in X Category:Playable Characters in X Category:Protagonists in X Category:L Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:Administrative District NPCs